Bria Kelly
'Brianna Nicole "Bria" Kelly '''is an American R&B/soul/blues singer from Smithfield, Virginia who finished in the top 10 on season 6 of The Voice USA, mentored by Usher. Background Bria, who was a high school student when she tried out for the show, has been singing and performing since she was a kid. She even tried out for season 7 of ''America's Got Talent ''in 2012. The Voice Bria tried out for the show by singing "Steamroller Blues" by James Taylor. Her performance wowed all four coaches so much that they all turned around for her. After listening to what they all had to say, Bria picked Usher as her mentor. Battle Rounds In this part of the competition, Bria went up against Tess Boyer on the Janis Joplin classic "Piece of My Heart". Impressed by her strong vocal performance, Usher choose Bria to move on to the second part of Battles while Blake Shelton used one of his two steals on Tess. Battle rounds part 2 For this part, Bria went up against Madilyn Paige on the Pretenders' 1994 hit "I'll Stand by You", which would allow both to showcase their softer sides. Both girls gave it their all on the song, making Usher's decision difficult. Bria made it while Blake Shelton used his only steal on Madilyn. Playoffs For this part, Bria whipped out the electric guitar for her rendition of the Rolling Stones' classic "Wild Horses". Her performance amazed everyone and made Usher's decision to have her move forward to the live shows an easy one. Live shows For the first live show, Bria took on "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele, a song that had recently been done by Jena Irene of ''American Idol. Bria took the bluesy-style pop song and turned it into an edgy, gritty rock song. It earned her praise from Usher and the other coaches. She made it to the top 10. For the second live show, Bria took on the Avril Lavigne hit "I'm With You", which allowed her to let down her guard. The coaches were impressed by her performance except for Adam Levine, who wasn't so sure about it and told her that he wanted to see more from her. The song hit number 2 on the iTunes Rock chart. However, it proved to be her last as she was eliminated along with Tess Boyer of Team Shakira on April 29, 2014. Post Voice Since her time on the show, Bria finished school and has mostly been focused on her music in addition to being a college student. However, she suffered a great loss when her close friend, Christina Grimmie, was murdered by a lone gunman at the Plaza Live in Orlando, Florida on June 11, 2016. Reading about the lack of security at both the Plaza Live as well as Pulse nightclub, where 49 people were murdered in what is considered the worst mass shooting in United States history, Bria took a stand and started a petition drive to pass a law called Christina's Law, which, if passed, would require nightclubs and various concert venues to provide and strengthen security measures to ensure the safety of performers and concert goers. Category:Season 6 Category:Mentored by Usher Category:Team Usher